Haircut
by Gentle Breezes
Summary: One-shot. No dirt. Even with something as simple as the sound of scissors meant to cut her hair, she gets under his skin. Zoro/Robin if you break out your magnifying glass. An extension has been added; it's from Robin's POV.
1. Zoro's Annoyance

**Disclaimer: **I didn't make One Piece; Eiichiro Oda did. I think if the series had been left up to anyone else, it would've sucked. XD

* * *

><p>Finally, a moment to rest up.<p>

Zoro propped his beloved swords up against the railing of the Thousand Sunny and lay down on the grassy deck. He sighed contentedly and closed his eyes, taking in the sun and the slight breeze blowing around the ship. It had been a while since he'd been in one of his usual spots.

As his body began slowing itself down he heard the sounds he'd considered normal two years ago. Judging by the amount of footsteps that made the deck vibrate underneath him, Usopp, Luffy and Chopper were running around the deck playing. The sound of a man and a woman talking floated down from where the helm was. Franky and Nami were probably–

_Snip._

...Franky and Nami seemed to be discussing things for navigation.

_Snip._

Brook was playing his violin, running the bow across it lazily and peacefully, parts of the song "Bink's Sake" having found their way into the tune. He couldn't hear Sanji, but smelled the food that ero-cook was–

_Snip Snip._

...

_...__Snip. _

What was that annoying noise?

The swordsman growled, trying to ignore the sound of what seemed to be scissors cutting away at something. One downside to Mihawk's training was that Zoro was now well-learned in picking out minute sounds. While it helped to know where your enemies were coming from just by listening, the downside was that you heard everything else too. He cringed at the thought of the simple things that would now wake him up from his naps that probably wouldn't have before.

_Snip. _

He growled again, scowling as he got up and opened the door to go below deck. He was finding that noise and STOPPING IT. He was tired, it had been a few days since he'd slept decently, and _years_ since he'd slept in peace knowing everyone was safe and on the same ship. NOTHING was going to stop him from getting this one tiny satisfaction!

He followed the sound down a hallway or two, taking a few "other" turns. The sound echoed, so of course that's why he couldn't find it immediately. The Sunny was a little bigger than he remembers.

The sound grew louder and louder until he stopped in front of a door near where he'd first entered the ship's hold.

_Snip._

He opened the door in a none-too-gentle manner, the knob hitting the wall hard.

"Oy! Will you quit doing that? I'm trying to sleep!"

Sitting at the end of the room is Robin, who was in front of a mirror with a pair of scissors in her hands, bits of hair on the floor here and there. She wasn't using multiple hands either; just two. She had on one of her old purple dresses, her slender back to him but her head turned a little so she could look at him over her shoulder. Her face had the degree of complacency she was notorious for, her eyes sharp and bright against her black hair.

"Did I disturb you?" she asked, her glance floating in between accusing and content because she's just been interrupted by a _nakama_ she hasn't seen daily for 2 years. He briefly remembers a sculpture back at Mihawk's home that looked very much like she does now, all gentle curves and ancient mystery.

What he thinks about doing first is asking why she's wearing her old purple dress from Thriller Bark, but what sense he's gained from training under the sword-wielding Shichibukai tells him not to even go there. Nothing is the same now, no matter how hard she may or may not try to accept it. Her eyes show him she's seen a lot of things in 2 years that she'll remember forever, and some of those things she probably wishes she could forget. And they tell him she knows nothing is the same or will be the same. It is sad, but there is a chance to make up for lost time before continuing on with who they are now. For the moment, the time lost is simply being made up for by reminiscing.

Realizing she was still staring at him in slight question, he shook himself out of it and speaks up.

"Keep it down, will you? I'm trying to sleep," he said a little more softly.

He beat back the embarrassed pink in his cheeks as he realizes "keeping it down" with a pair of scissors is impossible, and that she smiles at him in the way she always had when he said things before thinking. But she promised to try, saying she was almost done. He gave her a nod, then closed the door and walks off.

_...__Snip. ...Snip snip._

He smiled slowly as he walked back up to the deck. Many things about her had changed; her looks, some of her ways of talking, and maybe even some of the ways she thought about things. But two things that would never change were that smile and those eyes. And to tell the absolute truth, which he promised himself he'd never tell anyone as he sunk back into his spot, he was happy to see that those thing about her hadn't changed at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>Soooo, this was kind of just a little meaningless drabble that I've wanted to post for a while. That and I like Robin's previous haircut better than the one she has now. Your feedback would be the best thing EVER, because I don't know whether I should keep this up or not. Please tell me what you think and if you think it requires something more.

Thank you for reading!


	2. Robin's Surprise

**Disclaimer: **Do I own One Piece and its characters and its wonderful plot? Nope. Eichiro Oda does.

* * *

><p><em>Snip. <em>

Bit by bit, several strands of black fell to the floor and the vanity in front of her. She cut meticulously and carefully, using only her two hands. She was fully aware that yes, she could use multiple hands and she could successfully cut her hair. But she hadn't started this with the intention of getting it done fast in the first place. She had wanted to do this in order to let time slow so that she could remember what it was like before her hair was like this. Before she had been separated from the crew.

_Snip._

In truth, it hurt to think about those days even though she had made good use of herself. The revolutionaries she had worked with were people she had been more than happy to help. Not only that, but she had sustained herself successfully through those 2 years, even though she did not see her crew for that exact same amount of time.

_Snip snip. _

More strands of black fall, some into her lap, which is covered with the purple of a dress she put on. It was an old dress from when they were back in Thriller Bark, before they had gone to Sabondy Archipelago. It had been a time when, although things were never "safe", everything had been perfect. They were a crew with strong bonds, joined together by dreams and hopes, and the reassurance that no one would be alone. She may not say anything on the subject, and rest assured she will not, but she missed those days, somewhat. She missed the time before those 2 years had passed, when she still had evenly cut hair and wore dresses like these, confident in herself and her crew because of all they could accomplish while together.

_...__Snip._

If she had been the newest addition to the crew instead of Brook, she would not have been able to endure the solitude of those 2 years. Without having anything to believe in, surely she would have perished. They had all been stuck with nothing but a reassurance, even a blind belief, that each of their nakama was thriving in the place unknown by the rest of them. Luffy himself had had no reassurance of what they were doing, because he had not seen any of them when he sent out his message. But he had believed in them, and they in him.

_Snip._

She stops for a moment, staring herself down in the mirror, scissors poised to make another move but remaining motionless. Maybe she misses those days before the 2 years, but it hardly matters now. What's done is done; she is too experienced in these matters to say otherwise. And maybe, she thinks, it is better that way. Because of these 2 years, they have been able to believe in each other as well as grow stronger. Maybe now they have what it takes to conquer what is ahead. Maybe this has prepared them for their destinies. She smiles a little as she moves to make the next cut.

_Snip._

The door slams open.

"Oy! Will you quit doing that? I'm trying to sleep!"

Her eyes fell upon the reflection of the enraged swordsman, and she almost smiled upon seeing him. Perhaps he was disturbing her, but she had not seen anyone in the crew for 2 years until now. Any disturbance was just another chance to acknowledge that the crew was together again at last.

She turned to look at him over her shoulder, ignoring the scissors altogether. He has grown quite a bit, no longer the young man he was before. His old outfit is gone, and he's missing an eye. He's older, so of course he'll look it, and she decides that it's not a bad look for him at all. His attitude, though, is something that will perhaps stay stationary for the rest of his life. She decides that this too, is not a bad thing.

As to his mild staring of question or study or who knows what, it is all she can do to guess his thoughts when she speaks up.

"Did I disturb you?" she asks, not able to decide whether the swordsman's staring is uncomfortable for its look of scrutiny or study of her. Maybe he is wondering why she is in here, wearing all these old things and cutting her hair back into its original shape.

"Keep it down, will you? I'm trying to sleep." he says a little softer, suddenly a little uncomfortable himself.

This time, she really does smile. She can't exactly "keep it down" with scissors in her hand, and she knows he's realized this because his face is getting red.

"I'll try, Zoro-san," she says lightly with a smile of amusement and warmth. "I'm almost done anyway."

He nods, looking as if he wants to say more, but he stays silent and slowly walks out. But right before he leaves, she sees him smile to himself as he closes the door. It is a secret sort of smile, one that she'd seen him have once in a while and one she'd always been curious about. She used to wonder what it meant.

Maybe she doesn't have to anymore, she thinks as she returns to snipping her hair. Whatever trail of thought it was attached to, it meant he was happy. And the fact that this smile had taken place after seeing her was not unpleasant at all.

_...__Snip. ...Snip snip. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So, I've had some people ask if there was going to be an extension of "Haircut", and originally there wasn't going to be. But! I've churned out the inspiration for an extension, and hopefully it does the term "writing" some credit. I've never been great with continuations. 8D Oh heavens.

Come at this one as much as you like, as I'd love to hear what you think about this one. And thank you to all of you who reviewed this story in the first place!

Have a great day, and may your summer be fun!


End file.
